


Cross My Heart

by Bridgetti



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom Frank Iero, College, Fluff, Frank is a cutie, High School, M/M, Top Gerard Way, frank cries, gerard is leaving for college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6281632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bridgetti/pseuds/Bridgetti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard was leaving for college tomorrow, this was the last night he and Frank would be able to have alone time together for a while. Gerard was going to be at art school, in New York City, surrounded by older, hotter, cooler, prettier, more experienced people than Frank who Gerard would undoubtedly leave Frank for eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross My Heart

Gerard was pulling Frank’s smaller frame into his lap, kissing down his neck, and resting his hands on his hips. Frank squirmed and Gerard smirked, knowing Frank’s neck was something of a weak spot for him. Frank tried to focus on Gerard’s mouth, sucking and nipping slightly on a certain spot on his neck instead of the thing that had been worrying him and on his mind for the past couple weeks. Gerard was leaving for college tomorrow, this was the last night he and Frank would be able to have alone time together for a while. Frank had spent the previous night with his best friend Jamia, whining about how Gerard was going to be at art school, in  _ New York City _ , surrounded by older, hotter, cooler, prettier, more experienced people than Frank who Gerard would undoubtedly leave Frank for eventually. Jamia had shushed him and let him cry, telling him that Gerard loved him and Gerard wouldn’t forget about him when he was at art school, in New York, oh God, Frank’s stomach lurched again. Jamia had managed to briefly cheer him up, but then the next morning, he and Gerard had gone for brunch together and the waitress had hit on him and Frank had to excuse himself to go and take a breather in the washroom for a couple minutes.

Gerard, however amazing, sweet, and thoughtful he was, was not the most observant person around, so he was more or less completely oblivious to Frank’s internal struggles.

“Gerard, Gerard,” Frank began, in between gasps as Gerard began to palm Frank’s ass.

“Hmm?”

“Leave a mark, on my neck.”

“Frank, people will see it,” Gerard never left marks on Frank after the time that Frank had been sent to the principal’s office because that kind of thing wasn’t tolerated at stupid fucking Catholic school.

“That’s th-the point.”

“You’ll get in trouble,” Gerard’s voice was muffled as his mouth was still attached to Frank’s neck.

“I don’t care, please I-”

“-Okay,” Gerard went back down onto his neck.

After a while, Gerard pulled back to admire his work (he didn’t like to admit it, but he really loved marking Frank up).

Frank caught his boyfriend’s lips in a messy kiss, where they stayed for a while. But eventually Gerard flipped them over so Frank was laying on his back and Gerard was on top of him. From there, Gerard pulled off Frank’s Queen shirt off (which was actually Gerard’s, that Frank had stolen) and flung it across the room. Gerard’s mouth ghosted over one of Frank’s nipples, earning a quiet whimper from the younger boy. He brought his mouth down and his tongue traced the same nipple a few times. Gerard left a trail of kisses from Frank’s clavicle to the waistband of his jeans, which were getting very constricting. Gerard suddenly sat up and pulled off his own shirt, exposing his pale, hairless chest (Frank always teased him about the fact that he had barely any body hair, which always ended with Gerard mocking him and saying something like “oh yeah? Because you’re such a man, Frankie, with your what, four and a half hairs on your chest?”).

But this was not a time for teasing, clearly, because Gerard was already undoing his belt and his jeans and pulling them off. He already had a nicely sized bulge in his black boxer briefs, Frank noted. Gerard leaned down and pulled Frank’s stupid pink belt through the loops and tossed it somewhere behind him, already working on getting Frank’s jeans off. After Frank’s jeans were removed, Gerard pulled Frank up so he was straddling Gerard’s lap, and captured his mouth in a kiss. And fuck, Frank could feel Gerard’s hard cock against his, straining the fabric of his underwear. Then Gerard was grabbing at his ass again, this time sliding his hands under the waistband of Frank’s boxers, and Frank was making all of these quiet throaty noises and Gerard was loving it.

“Gee, come  _ on _ ,” Frank whined.   

Gerard only smirked at this, the fucking tease.

“Fine, fucker,” Frank squirmed off Gerard’s lap and removed his own boxers, tossing them at Gerard’s face, giggling when Gerard flailed his arms around, trying to get the underwear off.

“You little shit,” Gerard said fondly.

Frank only giggled and smiled when Gerard softly pushed him back and his head hit one of Gerard’s pillows. 

They kissed some more, while Gerard teasingly drew circles on Frank’s hipbones. Frank let out a moan when Gerard finally wrapped a hand around Frank’s cock and pumped him slowly. 

“Gerard,  _ please _ .”

“‘Please’ what, baby?”

Frank whined when Gerard thumbed his slit, “you know what I want, fucker.”

“If you want something, you gotta tell me what it is.” Of course Gerard would actually make him say it, the asshole.

“Fuck me.”

Gerard made a satisfied noise and gave Frank’s cock one more squeeze before leaning over him to access his bedside table. He rifled through the top drawer for a bit, before pulling out a half empty bottle of lube.

Frank pulled his knees up to his chest and spread his legs while Gerard  _ finally  _ took off his black boxer-briefs.

Gerard poured some of the lube onto his fingers and brought them down to Frank’s entrance, circling around the rim for a few moments before pushing one in. Gerard leaned down so their chests were flush.

“Gerard,” Frank whined, “more.”

Gerard slid another finger in alongside the first, and worked them until Frank gasped quickly and Gerard knew he’d found Frank’s spot. Gerard added another finger and continued to prep him.

“Gee, hurry up, I’m ready.”

“Okay, Frankie.”

Gerard sat back and poured some of the lube onto his cock, slicking himself up. His head was spinning as he looked at his beautiful boyfriend, all spread out for him and ready. 

“Christ, Frank, look at you,” Gerard said. And he really _ was  _ looking at Frank, because his boyfriend was a sight to see; his hair ruffled, cheeks flush, chest sweaty and covered in marks, legs up and his ass exposed. Gerard lined up his dick with Frank’s entrance, trying not to sink too fast into Frank’s tight heat. He slowly pushed in as Frank’s hands moved to Gerard’s back and held on. When Gerard was fully inside, he captured Frank’s mouth in a kiss.

“Gerard, fuck,  _ move _ ,” Frank ordered.

Gerard did as he was told and began with shallow thrusts, partly because he didn’t want to hurt Frank but mostly because he didn’t want to come too quickly.

“Faster,” Frank breathed, scratching his nails down Gerard’s back.

“God, Frank,” Gerard moaned, “you feel so good, so tight around me.”

Gerard was fucking him hard now, hitting Frank’s sweet spot every couple thrusts.

“Fuck, Gerard I’m gonna come soon, you just feel so fucking  _ big _ , oh my God.”

And then Gerard was wrapping his hand around his boyfriend’s cock, and it took about three strokes before Frank was coming all over his own chest and Gerard’s fist.

Gerard thrust in a couple more times, feeling Frank’s ass clench around his dick before releasing inside Frank and collapsing on top of him. They stayed like that for a while, just breathing together and coming down. And then Gerard was off of Frank and walking across the room and grabbing something from the bathroom. He came back with a warm cloth and cleaned them both up with it, before crawling back into bed with Frank. He sat up slightly against the headboard. Frank moved Gerard’s arm so he could nestle his head on Gerard’s shoulder and half lay on his chest.

Usually, times like these were Frank’s favourite things in the world. He loved lying with Gerard after sex, he just loved how intimate it felt, and how Gerard would hold him and how he felt so cared for and protected. This time was different though, now that the distraction of sex was gone, Frank actually had to think about the fact that Gerard was leaving.

Oh God, Gerard was leaving and Frank was stuck in high school for another year and Gerard was going to art school in New York. 

“I’m gonna miss you so much, Frankie,” Gerard said, as if he was reading Frank’s mind.

“I’m gonna miss you too. But I’m so proud of you, and I’m so glad you got into the school you wanted,” Frank wasn’t lying. He really was happy for Gerard.

“I’m really excited, Frank. I’m gonna miss it here, especially you, and Mikey, but I’m so happy I got in.”

And oh God, Gerard was Doing It again. He was going on about SVA, and how amazing it was gonna be. He knew Gerard couldn’t help it, Gerard always went on about things he liked, and usually Frank could listen to him talk about whatever the fuck it was for hours, but not this time. Frank buried his face into Gerard’s shoulder, trying to be a good boyfriend and listen, but he couldn’t help it. As soon as Gerard mentioned something about being excited to meet new, creative people, the tears came. He tried to keep it quiet, he really did. Frank cursed himself for being such a loud crier, he couldn’t just  _ cry _ , he had to sniffle and his lip had to quiver too, of  _ course _ . 

“Frankie? Baby, what’s wrong?”

Gerard pushed his hair back and attempted to get a good look at Frank’s face, but Frank made that basically impossible by burying his face more into Gerard’s chest.

“Frank, why are you crying? Did I hurt you? What happened?”

Frank tried to say, “it’s stupid,” but the fact that he was hiccupping in between words and that his voice was completely muffled, it came out as more of “ifs sfupih.”

“Frankie, look at me.”

Frank sniffled once more and finally looked up.

“Frank, why are you crying?”

Frank looked down, “it’s stupid, don’t worry about it.”

Gerard sighed, “it can’t be stupid if it’s got you this upset, c’mere,” he sat up and pulled Frank into his lap. Frank instantly wrapped his arms around Gerard’s torso.

“Now,” Gerard began, “I need you to tell me what’s bothering you.”

“Y-you’re gonna f-forget about me,” Frank said quietly, hiccupping.

“What? Baby, how could I forget about you, where did that idea come from?”

Frank took a shuddery breath, “it’s just. You’re leaving for college and I’m staying here and you’re gonna be surrounded by people your age who aren’t stuck in high school. People who are creative and talented like you and can talk to you about art shit, and are cooler and hotter and prettier and smarter and I won’t stand a chance against them.”

And that’s when Gerard’s heart sank. Frank looked so sad and distraught and Gerard  _ hated _ when Frank was sad. He couldn’t stand when his Frankie was sad. There had been a day when Gerard was picking Frank up from school. He had been sitting in his car, reading a magazine when the side door opened and Frank sat down, his eyes red and watery and clutching his backpack to his chest. It turned out that Frank was sad because he had failed the essay that he had worked really hard on and he had gone to talk to the teacher at lunch, who basically told him to suck it up. And then when Frank got to the cafeteria all of the vegetarian options were gone and the lunch ladies just told him to suck it up and eat the beef casserole, even though it made him sick to his stomach. And during last period, the teacher had picked on him so much and he had said all the wrong answers out loud in front of the entire class. After Frank told him this, Gerard took him out for ice cream and did everything he could to cheer him up, including spending way too much money on an Evil Dead hoodie Frank had mentioned liking in passing. Needless to say, Gerard did  _ not _ like it when Frank was sad.

“Frankie, look at me, I love you. I love you so much, and nobody I meet will ever be able to compare to you. Frank, you are the most smart, talented, beautiful, funny, cutest, most amazing person I know, will ever know, and I don’t care that you’re still in high school, I want to be with you. I don’t need someone more experienced or older,” Gerard kissed the top of Frank’s head and rubbed his back.

“So you aren’t gonna forget about me?” Frank asked shyly.

“I could  _ never _ forget about you. I will _ always _ love you.” 

Frank sniffled once more and smiled up at his boyfriend, “promise?”

“Cross my heart,” Gerard smiled.

Frank then leaned in for a kiss.

 

\---

 

And Gerard didn’t break his promise. Not even when Frank accidentally ripped one of Gerard’s more important art pieces. Not even when Frank accidentally lost the only key to their apartment and they had to sleep in Gerard’s car because the landlord wouldn’t be available until the next day. Not even when Frank dented Gerard’s new car while driving too fast because  _ Livin’ On a Prayer _ had come on the radio and he couldn’t help himself. Not even when Frank came home with a stray dog because he couldn’t just leave it out there alone. Not even when Frank had ordered the wrong cake for their wedding day. 

Not ever. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave comments, and tell me if there's anything I can improve on :)


End file.
